We May Fight
by MezMaroon8
Summary: We May Fight But We Make Up In The Best Possible Ways. FR have their first first since reuniting and they have a good old make up too, it's delicious.


**Unresolved Sexual Tension: We May Fight**

Full title: We May Fight but We Make Up For It In The Best Possible Ways

_**AN: Inspired by the sexy scene from Cory's film Hybrid. Finn and Rachel have their first fight since they get back together in the summer and it's resolved in a delicious way. **_

They have their first fight in like forever since they got back together. The summer was filled with giggling in the park while he tickled her, licking ice cream off each others' faces and making out until they could breathe. It was full of days with him feeling her up under her skirt while she moaned in delight and brushing his hand under her tank tops to watch her nipples harden beneath his fingers. But she just keeps on coming with the topic he so desperately wants to avoid and he just loses it.

There's door slamming involved and her throwing things at him as he dodges them, saying she never wants to see him again and him retaliating he'll gladly oblige with that demand as he storms off.

She spends the evening sulking, not even bothering to eat the special vegan meal her fathers' made her, grumbling she's not hungry while she unleashes her rage by knocking things over in her room until she's breathing raggedly. She sits on the bed, crying her eyes out and promising herself she won't take him back.

New York. She just had to tell him about it and how she planned her entire future out, a future that probably wouldn't involve him. The tears stream down her face as she recollects his annoyed expression and the veins in his temple popping as he begged her to stop broaching the subject. It was like being in denial except they both knew the inevitable.

The air is thick between them now as her phone rings relentlessly, her cell bombarded with messages from him apologising for being a jerk and begging her to answer, she curls up to her pillow and block out the ringing. Her dads peek in to say they're leaving for their business trip and kiss her goodbye.

She's just about to fall asleep when the door bell rings, alerting her attention. Why can't these leaflet people just go away? She groans and gets up, only clad in her night shorts and a camisole, her hair mussed and her face splotched with tears that have dried on her delicate cheeks.

It's him, all 6 ft 3 inches of him, standing there with a solemn expression. She scowls, about to close the door on his face when his hands holt the frame, his eyes pleading as she steps back into the hall, letting him in.

They don't speak, his gaze bores into her with a sense of meaning as her lips twitch. The unresolved tension between is ever evident now as the room light hits his face, his taut body clad in a thin white t-shirt and summer shorts from earlier. He's been sulking too.

His voice breaks as her eyes look up at him expectantly. His hands cup her face, stroking her cheek bone with his thumb.

'I'm sorry, baby,' he says hoarsely. His rugged hair and unshaven face makes him look so much more irresistible and she can't hold onto the grudge any longer.

She takes his large hand in her tiny palm and leads him to the rug in the living room. They sit across each other, their gaze intense as their eyes mirror the other in a haze of lust and longing.

The music plays in the background as the silence looms over them, the dark lighting illuminating his sharp features as her eyes glimmer with equal passion.

Her tan skin is so smooth and silky as hand touches her bare thighs, rubbing them gently as their faces edge closer, his lips inches from hers as he tilts his head. Her hair is cascading along her bare olive shoulders as he kisses her plump lips vigorously. She's in between his crossed legs, her tiny form so close to him it's unbearable, the heat in his body warming up at the proximity between them.

His lips suck onto hers as their lips twist in a battle of dominance, her lips underneath his as he swallows it onto his mouth, his tongue flicking inside as they suck face on the Turkish rug.

His hands cup the back of her head as her hands brush against his biceps, toned and perfect. He tackles her into the crow, kissing the sides of her face and neck until she's lying flat on the floor. Their lips meet again and he kisses as jaw as she grabs a fist ball of his russet hair.

Her arms are bent up, her hands beside her face and his large palm capture it in a lock, holding it as, their fingers intertwined as he continues to trail butterfly kisses on her naked chest, the peak of her breast making him harden.

He swirls down to lift up her tank top, sticking to her skin from the summer heat as he licks her salty skin of her abdomen, his tongue swirling around her belly button as she arches her neck in pleasure, moaning and driving him wild with the soft sexy sounds erupting from her throat.

He sits up, her legs trapped between his hip as he takes off his top so their chest collide creating friction, skin to skin. Her hands reach up to find his erect member, stroking it hastily in hunger, she needs him so badly right now and it can't wait. The zipper finds it way between her fingers and she releases him as he tugs on the band of her shorts.

His face is gazing down on her with so much affection right now, it's unreal and he can't take his eyes off her. She's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Her chest is now bare, her shrugging of her tank top when his fingers slid the strap off her silky shoulders.

She tastes like honey, so sweet and succulent. If she were a plant, he would suck on her fruit like a bee in pollination. They're made for each other, to align like this as he thrusts into her, becoming around, her pelvis rolling to let him in all the way as she moans and sighs from the ministrations of his hard cock coming inside her.

Her hands are running through his sweaty hair and his broad shoulders lean down to hold her still, her head rolls back, her jaw lifting up in a sharp line as her throat bobs up.

They should fight more often, she thinks.

His hands cup her naked breasts, fitting into his palm perfectly as his fingers rub her hardening nipple as she screams in delight, his thrusts and touch sending her over the edge.

She's so wet and tight, he can't get enough of her.

His fingers find her clit, rubbing slow circle meeting his thrusts as she scratches marks on his back as he fucks her senseless.

The room darkens around them and everything disappears in their passionate tryst.

His mouth sucks on her ripe breasts as he collapses on top of her, his elbow in the rug holding him up so he doesn't crush her petite frame.

They're out of breathe and out of words, cuddling.

They may fight but they make up for it in the best possible ways.

He's going to miss her like the dessert misses the rain when she's gone to NYC.


End file.
